Smoke It To The Rope
by x-Drarry-Lover-x
Summary: Ian and Anthony get high in 2006. Rated T for drug use, language and same sex kissing. I suck at summaries. Ian/Anthony Ianthony


**A/N: I'm back, with a new pairing! I have a tendency to become really quickly obsessed with a pairing, and this time it's Ianthony from Smosh :p Basically, I got the idea for this after watching the A Day In The Life Of Smosh videos. In #4, Ian actually admits that he is high (Near the end, 'I can't dance, I'm high'), and after watching the first one you have to admit that they seem pretty damn high, haha. So I'd say that this is set after the first one (2006 foetus Smosh? Yes please!), and the title comes from the title of the song that they were listening to in that video. So enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Smosh, if I did, they would kiss in all of their videos.**  
**Also, as a second disclaimer, I don't advocate drugs in any way. The only reason I've added them into this story is because I feel like this a more realistic characterization of their 2006 selves. Please don't do drugs.**

* * *

The air was thick with heavy smoke and unspoken words. Two teenage boys sat silently on a bed, propped up against the wall with a bong clutched tightly in the hand of of the shorter of the two.

"Ian, dude. You're gonna break it if you hold it like that. Pass it over." the other boy said. Ian glanced at him and relinquished his grip, passing it without a word and resumed staring straight forward. The boy inhaled deeply from the bong and leaned his head back against the wall, holding the smoke in his lungs for a few more seconds before letting his eyes fall shut and exhaling. The silence continued.

"Anthony, I..." Ian trailed off. Anthony opened his eyes and turned his head slightly to the left to glance at the boy next to him. Apparently, he had no intention of finishing the sentence that he had started.

"You what?" Anthony prompted after a few more seconds of silence.

"What?" Ian looked confused.

"You said 'Anthony, I...' and then didn't finish." Anthony said, facing forward once again.

"Did I? Oh..." Ian seemed unfazed and closed his eyes. After a few seconds he felt the bed shift and heard Anthony put on some music. Versus The Mirror, one of his favourites. He smiled slightly and opened his eyes. Anthony was much closer than he remembered, and he was alarmed when he felt a flutter in his stomach. Maybe it was just the weed fucking with his mind. He could close his eyes and forget about it. Until he felt something warm and soft brush his face. He spoke without opening his eyes. "What are you doing?" Whatever it was moved away.

"Nothing..." Anthony whispered, suddenly right next to his ear. Ian's eyes flew open. Sensing that the boy was about to move, Anthony grabbed Ian's wrist in a firm, but not painful, grip. "Don't. Just... don't. Please." Ian could hear the desperation in Anthony's voice and stayed where he was, feeling Anthony's fingers intertwining with his own. A perfect fit.

"You need this." It was more of a statement than a question.

"I need you." Anthony breathed, determinedly not looking at Ian. Funny how he was so willing to admit his feelings, but too embarrassed to look at Ian whilst he was doing it. He supposed that it was the drugs. Ian put his finger under Anthony's chin and tilted it upwards. Their faces were so close. In any other situation, this would be too close for comfort, but not now. This was perfect. Anthony's breath was warm on Ian's lips and his head swam.

"You have me." Their lips brushed when Ian spoke, and then they were kissing. Neither of them were sure who had started the kiss, they just knew that it was happening. Ian ran his tongue along Anthony's bottom lip. Anthony whimpered into the kiss and opened his mouth, granting entrance and allowing Ian to deepen the kiss. Their tongues fought a furious battle for dominance, and Anthony needed more. He straddled his... Lover, he supposed? Ian pulled back, panting. "Do you want to?" He asked. Anthony knew what he meant.

"Oh god, yes." Anthony moaned, attacking his mouth again. Ian grinned against his lips. This was going to be the start of something good.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed! I'm thinking about putting in a second chapter in which we see their morning-after reactions, but that's up to you guys. Drop me a review, telling me whether you want me to continue, and thank you for reading. Au revoir! :3**


End file.
